Just a Normal Hunt?
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam take on a hunt organised by someone close to Dean's heart...can this ever be just a normal hunt for Dean? This story was written with second season Dean and Sam in mind...part of a long series with two extra characters Tessa and Trin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

'So I have to wait for like two weeks for you to do a simple task on my car?' She drummed her fingers on the counter as she listened to the mechanic spin her some yarn about how they needed a part from somewhere else not to mention getting the tow machine to take it to the garage. 'Ok can you please let me know as soon as possible? Thank you!' She hung up after the man promised it would be done by the weekend and muttered a few curses under her breath.

'Ok what to do?' She sat and stared at the phone. Three times she had phoned them up asking about the car and three times they had added on extra days.  
'Fine I will just walk everywhere! And sort it out myself.' She grabbed her purse and coat and left the house. She knew that she would need the car at some stage but that would be for something like travel afar right now she could walk and enjoy the mild weather.

It was evening and she was heading to the local bar to meet her friends. She was sure seeing them would lighten the mood and make her feel more like herself. God she needed a laugh and drink. The problem was that she was intent on not hearing the same things from them. I mean all they talked about were relationships, their relationship problems and how she should consider finding someone to have a relationship with.

God she hated that word.

They had all told her that she had spent too long thinking and feeling the same thing for someone who had left her. Maybe they were right but all she wanted was to be happy and content. She was all of those things and she had proved that she could be both of those things without a man around. She had spent a perfect month with the "perfect" man if there was such a thing. She shook her head as she stopped at a crossing and waited for the green light. She realised that he wasn't so perfect but then again no one was.

When he had left her she felt totally betrayed. The thing that always ran through her head was how could she have been so stupid to trust him. She didn't want to really think about him it had been a couple of months but she still felt utterly stupid and pathetic to have trusted someone so much when she had just met him. Then when he had confided in her his most trusted secret she felt special. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her and that he had to go but she still felt used and sad. She still could remember those deep green eyes and that smirk and those teeth.  
She smiled as the image of his face flitted in her memory.

Her friend Elaine grabbed her hand as she stepped straight in front of her path. 'Penny for your thoughts Tess?' She gasped. She hadn't seen her friend and she looked at her and suddenly smiled.  
'Don't do that! I'm fine thanks I was just worrying about my car.' She opened the door to the bar and they stepped in. The room had recently been refurbished and it looked inviting and stylish. They wandered over to the bar and were immediately surrounded by their four friends. Hugs were exchanged it was a while since she had seen Josie and Kelly that it made a refreshing change to see them again.

Immediately chatter filled the air as each person struggled for the right to spill their news all at the same time. They sat down at one of the restaurant tables and soon they were all chatting and laughing about one thing and another. First off Elaine was talking about her partner Peter and everyone else had their turn and then everyone turned to her. She sat there and sipped her drink.  
Elaine took the chance to pounce. 'So Tess you met anyone new?'

She looked at her friend over the rim of her glass. 'Laine I haven't met anyone yet simply because I'm not looking. That ever cross your mind. I prefer to be single and working and doing my own thing. I don't need a man.' She took a long drink of her wine. It was already making her feel slightly dizzy but she was still able to focus.

They all looked at her and Elaine said, 'You sure you not just a little frustrated? I mean do we need to buy a B.O.B?' Everyone laughed. She looked confused.

Kelly saw her expression and said, 'A battery operated boyfriend.' Tess laughed and they all giggled.

Tess took a deep breath. 'No thanks guys I think I'm good.' Josie looked around the table and said, 'Well the tales we have heard about this one with that Dean guy and their antics I think that she will be ok for a long time in the servicing department. I mean I know she was in college but I mean some of all that action can last for a lot longer.' Even Tess had to laugh. She knew her friends were joking with her. 'The benefit of a B.O.B is that they don't talk back or snore after.'

Laughter erupted again. She had told them all how Dean was an amazing lover and they were shocked at how she described his manner towards love making. He wasn't insatiable but he was very giving and sometimes she couldn't get enough of him.

She blushed at the thought of him holding her in his arms. The conversation had moved on and they were ignoring her so she could look at her friends. All of them women were in serious relationships that were going somewhere and all of them great friends who looked after her when Dean left.

Tuning back in Kelly was discussing her new house with Jake and she said, 'Well I'm sure something's going on in our new house. I mean last night Jake was out and I was just about to go to bed when the lights started flickering and I could hear this scrabbling from the basement. I mean we thought mice or rats. I don't know. It's happened a few times now and Jake can't find anything wrong with the wiring. We even called an electrician and also the pest control but they found nothing.' Twirling her drink she carried on, 'It's kind of scary. The thing is Jake had a fall recently and he sprained his ankle. He's ok but he said he had felt a strange presence. He said it felt like something pushed him. I told him it was probably nothing but that beer he had drunk before he fell. I know this sounds crazy but sometimes I swear I hear a child crying too.'

Tess's arms suddenly came alive with goose bumps and she felt cold. She looked at Kelly and smiled trying to reassure herself it wasn't anything to worry about.

The table erupted in chatter as Elaine said that there may have been a cat crying or something and everyone set about speaking and Tess suddenly shouted out, 'So you haven't actually seen the rats?'

Everyone's head snapped towards her. 'I mean. You know rats kind of generally see them... Ok I think I've had way too much to drink.'

She set her glass down to emphasise the point and giggles erupted. She took that opportunity to think about Dean's words. He had told her about those things in the dark. He had mentioned about spirits and about how they sometimes caused problems within the house itself to get attention. He had told her all while she lay in his arms listening in wonder and fear. She wasn't afraid or angry with Dean when he told her what he did. When she looked back at that moment he seemed shocked and surprised. He said that he had told someone before they had been so angry he had lost them altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

She called the number on her cell and waited as it rang out. She took a deep breath and was about to hang up when she heard a voice. 'Hey Dean Winchester's phone.'

She sat bolt upright, 'Erm yeah Hi. Um I'm Tess I doubt Dean's mentioned me to you but I kind of need to speak to him about something. It's important and I need some advice.'

As Sam listened to her words he rolled his eyes. In his head he thought _"Yeah we all know the type of advice she needs." _He suppressed a snort, 'Well can I get your number to get him to call you back?' He knew if it was one of those girls Dean would never call back. He jotted down her number and said he'd pass it on.

Dean stepped out from the bathroom in just a towel. Wet footprints soaking into the motel's tan brown carpet and water dripping off him. 'Was that my phone?' Sam nodded as he carried on scouring an internet page. 'Ok Francis want to share with the class? Who was it?'

Sam lifted his head and laughed, 'Erm sec.' He pawed through some notes he'd made on the table and picked up the phone number. 'Her name was Tess said she needed your advice.' He raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked. 'What kind of advice would that be Dean?'

Dean frowned. Tess? Why would she call? They had parted on perhaps not the best of terms but she wasn't angry or wholly freaked when he told her what he did. Her voice was calm and she said that if he was leaving to go and if he thought that she was what he wanted to not hesitate and pick up where they left off. He grabbed the piece of paper of Sam and whacked him with it. 'It's not that kind of advice you pervert! She's probably got a case.'

Sam looked at his brother and couldn't help but suppress another laugh. It struggled at the corner of his mouth. 'Ok and how come you're so sure that's what it is?'

Dean wiped his face with his hand. 'Ok Sammy well I know Tess. I met her about a year ago and kind of maybe erm I dunno maybe I kind of told her.' Sam stood up and opened his mouth to speak then let it close like a fish. Dean held up a hand, 'Ok I know I've told two women what I do and what we do. But Tess man she didn't act like Cassie and get angry she listened. I mean really listened.'

Sam looked at his brother and said, 'Dean she probably didn't know what else to say and hopefully her listening can only mean that you told someone who thank God wasn't a firework ready to explode. How long did you know her? And please tell me it was longer than Cassie?'

Dean sat down on the corner of his bed. He was already wishing he hadn't left the shower so soon and had dressed before having this little chat with his younger brother. 'Well I met her doing a case in Michigan. She was at college there. She was really different not like all those other girls. We spent about six months together I know I never told you again and I'm sorry. We keep in touch sometimes the occasional text that's why I still have her number.' He looked at Sam whose mouth was open but he immediately shut it.

What shocked Sam more wasn't the fact that Dean had told someone but that he had kept her number and was still in touch? Dean stood up. 'Well I'm going to get dressed.' He crossed the room and closed the door of the bathroom and stood with his back against it. He dressed quickly and soon wrenched open the door and picked up his phone. He hesitated pressing the dial button but swallowed it down and stood with the phone held tightly to his ear his knuckles whitening with the force.

She picked up on the fourth ring. He knew she was as nervous as him because she was breathing fast and took loads of pauses. 'Hey Dean.'

The way she said his name still sent shivers down his spine. 'So you still in Michigan?'

She laughed 'No I'm back home.' He laughed. They had always joked that she would never go back.  
'Ok you called me for some advice?' He couldn't deal with the pauses he would rather ask her and then face her properly when they got there.

'Well I think my friends have a poltergeist or something in their house. Don't ask me how I think that but I just do. You remember you saying something about lights flickering and scratching sounds. That kind of thing?'

He titled his head to one side. 'Yeah I do. But you sure they aren't just rats and bad wiring?' She said no. 'Well what else did she say was happening if anything?' Tess listed the inevitable and the shocking revelation that her fiancé had been pushed down the stairs although he wasn't hurt.

Tess spoke and broke the silence, 'So how long till you guys get here?' As she spoke those words her face instantly flushed.

She was thankful Dean couldn't see her face. 'Well if we shag ass we can get there by tomorrow afternoon.'

Sam mouthed, 'WHERE?'

Dean wrote all the address details and hung up. He was looking forward to seeing her but he was nervous. In Michigan he had only met a few of her friends and now he realised that he would have to see them all again he was nervous.

He looked at Sam, 'Come on we have got to get to that address by tomorrow.'

Sam looked at his brother, 'So how about you outline the case. It sounds pretty simple. Poltergeist right?' Dean nodded as he threw some clothes into his bag.

Sam carried on packing he knew that right now Dean wasn't thinking about the case. 'So! You ok?'

Dean looked up, 'Yeah Sam I'm fine. I'm just worried. I guess.'

Sam nodded, 'Well I'm sure it's perfectly normal. I mean it won't be easy seeing someone that you haven't spoken to properly for a while. Don't worry about it Dean. We can sort it out,' Dean nodded and carrying on packing.

All their lives they had spent packing up from shabby motels all over the country so this kind of thing was pretty normal. Dean threw his belongings into the Impala's trunk and started the car.


	3. Chapter 3

After hanging up she dropped the phone on the side. She was excited but scared at the same time. Dean was someone that made her feel alive not just with the sex part but with everything. He seemed to want to listen to her even though she knew that really he was a man that just loved them and left them. She wasn't sure what had drawn them together.

She remembered the night clearly. She was leaving her apartment for a basketball game and she took a short cut down an alley. She could hear running feet behind her and she was pushed into the wall and she dropped her purse.

She scrambled on the floor searching for it when a voice said, 'Is this what you're looking for?' He must have read her expression as he said, 'Don't worry ma'am I'm police.' He flashed a badge. She took her purse off him and thanked him. 'Did you see where it went?' She shook her head. 'You ok?' He asked her as they walked towards the street. In the light she had her first proper look at him he was tall and had light brown hair.

He was startlingly handsome and she had to count to ten before speaking again. 'I'm sure thank you.'

He looked at her smiled, 'I don't want to leave you alone but I gotta call this in. Would you do me a favour and give me your number so I can check you get home safe.'

She laughed. 'Sure officer.'

That was how it started and she wasn't sad it happened only how it had ended. He called and she took a chance and asked him out. They flirted incessantly and they had a similar sense of humour.

The first date ended in a kiss although she knew she wanted more as did he. The kiss had left her shivering.

Goose pimples had crossed her flesh and she couldn't get rid of them even after he had left. Every time she met him they reappeared. The first night they made love they were all over her body. When he entered her the first time they fit perfectly. He filled her up and her body had trembled.

It was an exhilarating night. He had held her tightly while he made love to her. As soon as he kissed her that night the electric pulses ran through her veins that heady feeling. Her head felt dizzy and all she wanted was more of him. He had caressed her body in a way she had never been touched before.

With Dean she had had an awakening she would never recover from. He had made her feel the most important woman on the planet and he did for all the while he was with her. Even when he had lied to her by telling her he was a cop then explaining to her he was a hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

The car pulled up to the house. He took a deep breath and turned off the engine. **Maine well there was a first. **He pushed Sam to wake him, 'Come on Sammy rise and shine. We gotta go bust some ghosts.' Sam jerked awake as Dean slammed the door. He had been snoring for the past few miles and Dean was glad to be out of the car.

He walked up the stairs towards the house and shook the kinks out of his shoulders. He had been driving for too long and now seeing this place he was severely tense. He ran up the steps two at a time and knocked on the door. It opened and he stared at Tess. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Hey Dean.' She looked beautiful and his mouth stayed open. 'Well you going to close your mouth and come in.' Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled and Dean felt himself smiling like a fool. Her hair light brown but was shorter than before and he found himself liking it the style suited her. She was wearing a black jumper and blue jeans. 'Tess this is my brother Sam.' She turned and looked at Dean's brother.

'Hey Sam, nice to meet you. Dean talked about you a lot. He said you were taller.' Sam looked similar to Dean the eyes and the lips you could tell they were brothers.

He laughed, 'What else did Dean say?'

She laughed. 'All good things Sam don't worry. You guys want a drink? Or maybe something to eat?'

They followed her to the kitchen and sat down. All she could do was stare at Dean and the goose bumps crossed her skin this time in abundance. It was those green eyes. They seemed to stare into her soul.

'So Tess can you tell us more about your friends problem?' Sam asked as he sipped his drink.

Dean was already tucking into a large sandwich and as Sam asked the question he looked up and piece of lettuce dangled out of his mouth. Tess appeared not to notice, 'Well she just said that they were experiencing some pretty weird experiences. She said that the most worrying part was the fact that Jake had a fall.' She crossed her arms and looked into the warm eyes of Sam.

'Do you think that there is any way we can get them away from their house and do some looking around?' Dean asked as he wiped some mayonnaise off his chin with a napkin.

She nodded. 'Friday is normally when they go and see her parents. Sometimes they spend the weekend there.'

Dean looked at her and said, 'So we think that we can get rid of whatever it is. How long have they lived in the house? We sometimes like to get a little history of the house you know like if there have been any sort of violent deaths that kind of thing?' She smiled at him as he said that.

'Ok well about two months but as the violent death I don't know about that kind of thing Dean.' She picked up his plate and said, 'But you could find all that out. I mean all you have to do is go and see someone about the estate. I hear you have a pretty good chance of getting previous ownership details.'

They discussed it and they both decided to go to the local library and dig into the neighbourhood and the house in particular. Dean walked in first and Sam followed. He saw the change in Dean's body he seemed more relaxed. He had sensed that Dean was still nervous around Tess and he could also still sense the attraction between them.

That was obvious. Dean looked at her and she looked at him small smiles were exchanged often. She blushed a lot as well.

'Ok Sammy let's do some digging. I am sure this is a simple case to solve.'

They headed to the back of the library and found the computers. They were soon looking through articles of wedding anniversaries of important age. The 1980's saw about 10 new homes built on unused land and within the first two weeks of them being built new owners were soon living in them. 'Maybe we need to search for older dates like the dates of those homes that Kelly and Jason live in?'

Sam looked at the dates from the land plots. 'Well we are talking 1960's. They were built on unused ground as far as all the dates of building and contracts lists state. What you think maybe an unmarked grave? Or someone died in there?'

Dean nodded. 'Well the only way to find out is to check all the people who lived there and also any deaths you know the usual gig.'

Sam stared at Dean looking at the contract plans. He had never seen his brother so wrapped in it especially something as boring as contract plans. 'Ok who are you and what are you and what have you done with my brother?'

He snorted and Dean looked up and mimicked Sam. 'You're so not funny. You know what? Maybe I'm just hoping that this poltergeist doesn't end up doing what it did in Jenny's house by trashing it. Plus I don't do clearing up.'

Sam laughed as he remembered Missouri making Dean clean the house after the poltergeists had torn it apart. Dean had complained for miles after having to clean it all up. Sam knew it was for another reason but obviously Dean being Dean he didn't discuss his feelings even with Sam and I'm sure after all this time he really knew Sam could read him like a book. 

Xx

After five hours they simply found that before the new owners there were only two previous owners and one was a large family. Zero suspicious deaths. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. It seemed the only possibility was that someone was buried there before in the period while the land was unused. It didn't explain why the house was now being haunted and after all this time and to these two people. The only other possibility was that the ghost was haunting one person and consequently their house.

Dean's cell suddenly rang startlingly shrill in the quiet of the room He answered it, 'Tess. Really? Well then Sam and I can check it out tonight then. ' He nodded, 'We don't have any where to stay… You don't have to honestly. I mean we can find a motel.'

After a few minutes of arguing he gave up. 'Sam we are staying at Tess's place. No arguments apparently.' He smiled. 'Oh and they are out tonight so we can check it out.'

He picked up the notes he had made and stood up. Sam soon followed him. 'So you don't mind that?'

Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye, 'Well yeah I do but it's nearer to the house we are staking out so it's a benefit.'

Sam looked back at Dean and he knew he was lying.


	5. Chapter 5

The Impala pulled up at the house.

Sam could almost hear Dean's thought's.

He knew that Dean was thinking that it would be awesome to end up somewhere like this. He had seen the way that Dean had snuggled into the sofa and was watching the television intently. He had watched Tess prepare food and he just seemed so relaxed.

Sam knew Dean wanted a home more than anything and Tess was the person he should really be with and not on the road. All Dean wanted was a home and someday a family of his own.

Sam had always known this as Dean always had sacrificed his happiness for Sam's always. Maybe Dean should have a break and be happy. Dean knocked on the door and Tess opened it, 'Wow you guys really look tired.'

They filed into the living room and sat down. Dean opened his notebook, 'Ok we have nothing. Other than a few possible ideas. One is that there was a body buried on that ground before that house was built or that something is haunting on of them?'

Tess looked a bit squeamish about the idea of a body but more shocked about the idea of a personal haunting. 'Ok so how would a spirit attach itself to someone?' She looked at both of them as she hugged her knees.

Dean nodded at Sam to explain as he helped himself to a drink, 'Well sometimes a person can be cursed or a family. Sometimes it's a person's emotions can be fed on by a malevolent spirit one that has perhaps been dormant for a while. Can you think of any possible reasons?'

Tess shook her head. 'No I don't know much about Jason or his background as to why something would latch on to either her emotions or his.' Her face looked pale and Dean looked concerned.

Sam muttered, 'Well I'm just going to use the bathroom if that's ok?' Tess nodded.

Dean stood up and moved towards her. He sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arms around her. It was the first contact they had had since the last time they parted. His arms were warm and safe. She breathed in the smell of Dean. 'God I missed you.'

He said as he kissed her hair and pulled her closer. 'You're here now.' He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly and felt her press his lips more forcefully against his.

He smiled as they pulled apart. 'I mean I really missed you.' She blushed. 'Yeah I know. I missed you too I don't know why I never came to find you.'

Looking deep into her eyes he and pulled her up out of the chair and sat down and pulled her back onto him. She giggled, 'Dean! Haven't you got work to do?' He kissed her again as she responded and ran her fingers through his hair. Straddling him she moaned deeply into his mouth.

They were still kissing as Sam came back into the room.

'Woah sorry guys!' Dean held up his hand and motioned one minute.

Kissing her one more time whispering, 'I'll be back later. We can talk then.' She nodded and smiled slightly embarrassed at her dishevelled appearance. She smiled and watched them walk out.

Outside in the night air Sam saw Dean smiling. 'Dude!' Dean frowned, 'What? I'm happy.' Sam smiled. 'I know man and I'm happy for you.'

Tess watched them go. She felt the happiest in months. Dean the man she thought she had lost was there back in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean slid into the room from the window. He stood up and whacked his leg against a wooden table, 'Crap!' He muttered a curse and rubbed his leg.

Sam slithered in after him and closed the window behind them. 'Ok let's have a scout around.'

They moved towards the hall way. Their flash lights lit the way into the basement. 'Ok so if we work our way up.' Sam nodded. 'Don't we need to think about maybe making those things of Missouri's?'

Sam looked at Dean, 'Well we don't know what we are dealing with yet so we really need to see about getting it looked into.'

They searched the basement and they could sense nothing with the EMF readers. They moved upstairs and scanned the rooms.

Nothing was picked up.

Dean moved outside to the back yard. He was careful to not shine the light as the neighbours might have seen. He scanned the yard and suddenly he got a hit. 'Sam!'

Sam came down the back steps he looked at the EMF reader. 'Ok so what we got remains out here then, or an object?'

Dean looked at him and shook his head. 'I don't know but from the research no one died here. Unless we are perhaps talking murder or buried remains that was never reported or known about until now! I mean why now after all this?'

Dean scanned the ground around the garden but found no other hot spot. 'Ok maybe a bit of digging?'

Sam shook his head, 'This is a part of the garden that can't be hidden so we are going to come back and it properly. Now let's check out the upstairs now. I've got a suspicion about there being something in one of those rooms.'

They trooped up the stairs slowly. The EMF screeched loudly as they entered the first room. Dean was suddenly thrown against the wall. Sam grabbed the shotgun and fired a single shell in the direction of the wall. Dean scrambled to his feet, 'Move!'

They ran out of the house. 'Ok I don't think I did much damage but we really need to get back in and use those bags to repel them.' Dean nodded as he caught his breath. 'Oh I'm fine by the way.'

He rubbed his shoulder to reinforce the point he was hurt. 'Come on let's get the hell out of here before someone calls the cops.' The Impala roared off into the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walked up the stairs slowly. Sam had already gone to bed but Dean had waited up. His room was directly down the corridor from Tess's he hadn't wanted it Sam just chose the room at the back and coincidently downstairs. He hesitated on the landing by her door and couldn't open it. He wanted to. The kisses and the touching earlier had made him too eager to hold her again. He wanted her. He knew she felt the same. They had had some great times together and maybe there was no way to get it back. He didn't know. He walked towards his door and then turned around. He needed to know.

She had heard him hesitate by the door and sat up and waited. His footsteps moved away and then came back. The handle went down and he came in. 'Hey did I wake you?' He whispered as he moved into the dark room. 'No just mind...'

Too late as Dean stumbled and fell over the stool by her dressing table. 'Crap!' She laughed loudly as turned on the light and saw Dean sprawled across the floor. She stood over him and said, 'Well you always know how to make an entrance.'

He looked up at her and smiled, 'Why don't you come down here and help me out?' He smiled that smile as she knelt down on the floor next to him.

Her clingy nightdress was see through and he could see her breasts which were large and full. 'Aww poor Dean.' She whispered as she kissed him on the lips and covered her body with his. They kissed slowly as her tongue explored his. 'Erm Dean why can I taste salt?'

He laughed. 'OOO that would have been a run in with a shotgun and some rock salt. I totally forgot.'

She didn't appear to notice as she slowly pulled at his shirt and was busy licking his abdomen. 'Dean you always taste so good.' She said as she moved lower. His erection was pushing against his jeans and she opened his fly and helped him. She took him in her mouth and slowly sucked his length. Dean gasped and moaned beneath her. As he came she swallowed. 'Wow!' he whispered as he sat up.

She smiled and he kissed her. She got back onto the bed and pulled off her nightdress. Her body was pale in the glow from the light. Dean pulled her towards him and kissed her. His hands ran across her body and he rubbed her breasts and sucked at her plump nipples. She moaned and bit her lip. 'Dean you really know what I like don't you?' He mumbled a yes as he sucked her nipple and rubbed a hand between her legs. Her little panties she was wearing were wet through and she groaned as he rubbed her clit. She let him help her pull them off and raised her hips. He slowly entered her. He filled her and she was reminded of the first night they made love. They soon found a constant rhythm and soon she was reminded at how gentle he was when it came to making love.

Her orgasm mounted and she soon came. Her body moulded into his and she collapsed while he came inside her hot and warm. 'I love you,' he whispered.

She looked into his eyes and said, 'I have waited so long for you to say that.' She kissed him again and said, 'I love you too.'

He held her in his arms and felt her snuggle closer to him. 'I'm sorry I left you Tess.' He said as she wriggled closer. 'It was about family you know and that case.'

She nodded and he sensed she was drifting off to sleep. 'I love you, you know?' She nodded again and kissed his arm as he had held her close.

As he watched her sleep she was smiling into the pillow of his arm. She looked so beautiful. Dean felt himself wish that he could lie there forever. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. The most content he'd felt for months.  
xx

Tess woke up and felt the warmth of Dean's body against hers. She listened to the sound of his breathing and took him to be sound asleep. She softly slid from the bed and picked up his shirt.

She pulled it on and left the room. The goose bumps had returned with abundance and she smiled as she rubbed them on her arms. As she moved towards the fridge she felt a presence behind her.

She turned expecting to see Dean and saw nothing. 'I'm going crazy.' She muttered as she turned back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a long drink and closed the door.

'God!' She staggered into the fridge door, 'Trinity! What are you doing here?'

The other woman moved towards her. 'Well you called and said that you needed advice.' Tess sat down and looked at her friend. Her hair was still long but a different style although Tess couldn't say exactly what colour it was in the dark. Trinity came over and hugged her. 'Sorry I scared you.'

They had met about three months ago at a bar. She was looking for Dean although she knew she probably wouldn't have found him. Trinity had told her some more about the world of the hunter. Trinity was a woman who was not afraid of anything although she probably was.

Trin had heard of the Winchester brother's because like she joked, 'They seem to have a mythical status about them I've heard a lot about them as well as their Dad.'

Tess got to know her well and trusted her. She did have a tendency to turn up at odd times of the day and often would scare Tess. Sometimes she just turned up simply to sleep.

Tess said, 'You need somewhere to stay?' Trin nodded, 'I don't want to put you out Tess. I see you're busy.' She nodded towards the top she was wearing.

'Oh that's just because Dean and Sam are here.'

Trin nodded again. 'Yeah kind of guessed.'

Tess blushed and hauled her friend to her feet, 'Come on! Let's get you to bed.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean disentangled himself from Tess. He kissed her and left for the shower.

As he entered the kitchen Sam was already awake. He was making the small bags for the removal of poltergeists. Dean grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. 'Good night?'

Sam muttered as Dean slapped his head. 'Yes as a matter of fact!'

They both carried on the putting together of the small bags. 'I so think they will be pissed to come back and see their dry wall kicked in.'

Dean snorted, 'Yeah I guess!'

He left a note for Tess and placed it on the pillow next to her and kissed her head. As they set off it was still dark.

Xx  
The house was quiet.

Dean said they should double check three areas the main bedroom and basement as well as the garden.

Sam took out the flash light and took the steps down to the basement slowly. He got to the bottom and flicked the light around the room. He saw the movement too late as suddenly a fist pummelled into his face and he collapsed onto the stair. The world went momentarily black before he saw a long denim clad leg running up the stairs.

Dean ran down the stairs and grabbed Sam, 'You ok? I just caught a glimpse of this chick running from the house.'

He looked at Sam's face already his nose was bruising. 'Don't worry about my face. We need to have another look around.'

Dean's face said it all, 'Erm well ok if you are sure.'

Sam stood up and they clambered back up the stairs. 'So what happened dude?'

Sam looked at his brother, 'Well I just looked around quickly and this person punched me in the face. I didn't hear anything.' Dean snorted.

They began to dig up the ground. There seemed to be nothing there until Dean pushed away some more dirt and there was a small skull. 'Oh man!' Dean and Sam looked at one another as Sam pushed away some more dirt and exposed another skull. 'You think we have a baby and a parent?'

Dean nodded. 'Ok I don't exactly know what we are dealing with here.' He put the skull back down. 'I mean are we dealing with a murdered family here and one or both of them are wrecking havoc on this couple? I mean as far as we know she isn't having a baby.' Sam shrugged. 'Ok we gotta get back and talk to Tess. I've just had a thought what's going on. But first we deal with these bones.'

Dean grabbed the accelerator and the lighter. They poured the accelerant onto the bones and then lit it. Slowly the fire caught and began to burn up the bones.

'Ok we still need to come back tonight as well and place these bags. And we need to find that chick. You need to be sharper dude seriously.' Looking disgusted he threw the bag into the trunk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam rubbed his nose as they entered the house. It was sore but he had checked the mirror and it wasn't going black. Dean had already gone into the house and straight to find his notes and Sam headed to the kitchen. 'Tess! You got some ice for my nose!'

He stepped into the kitchen and was suddenly confronted with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair was layered and shaped to her face then it plunged down to this long straight caramel colour like a waterfall and her eyes were big and green. She was wearing a tight night dress with a plunging neckline and slightly see through. 'You're not Tess.' He stammered.

She smiled and those lips were so perfect. 'Let me guess. You're Sam?' she stuck out her hand and he took it, 'I'm Trinity. Trin to my friends.'

She smiled and he found himself smiling back. 'I have a confession to make.' She looked at him as she passed him some ice, 'I was the one who punched you.' He opened his mouth to speak but the movement of her dress next to his body stopped him.

She smiled widely, 'I kind of guessed you and Dean would be investigating that house. Well I had to see for myself.'

She passed him a mug and sat down. 'I'm a hunter too so I know what you hunt and so when Tess called I just had to come and check it out. Tess told me maybe the idea of a poltergeist you got any ideas as to what is causing the haunting. Perhaps some remains?'

Sam looked at her. She stared at this man with deep hazel eyes. He had dimples when he smiled and _those hands_. Well she could just imagine those exploring her body. All of these things she noticed and appreciated while he took her too.

Dean and Tess stumbled into the room. Tess's hair was a mess and she looked flushed and Dean's hair was sticking up. 'Tess I've met Sam so this must be Dean.'

He looked at her and immediately a frown creased his face. 'I know you. You were at the house.'

She nodded. 'I've just explained all that to Sam and apologised for his nose.'

Dean was filled in and they all sat down. 'Tess we need to know is Kelly pregnant?'

Tess looked at Dean and nodded. 'She hasn't told anyone other than me. Not even Jake why?'

Sam nodded for Dean to continue. 'Well yesterday we found what we assumed to be a grave. We found two skulls tonight of an adult and a baby. We can only assume that those are the pair haunting the house.'

He pulled out a file from the back of his notebook. 'These are the three families who lived there. All of them had families already when they moved in children over three. So when this final family moved in there is a sudden change to the pattern.'

Dean placed a picture of a woman called Rose Carter. 'A newly married couple a year into the moving in the wife goes missing and there were rumours she was pregnant. Now I don't know if all of this is coming together but obviously something happened to that woman her child. Because of how they were hidden well it looks like murder.'

Sam took on the rest of the story, 'We salted and burned the bones. But sometimes that isn't always enough with some spirits. Sometimes they can leave peacefully enough but something like a new baby or a family newly married the spirit becomes angry and jealous.'

Tess understood and suddenly spoke, 'So you think that Rose is angry because she lost her baby too?' both brothers nodded.

Trinity suddenly spoke as she took on the idea, 'So you reckon that burning the bones etc and placing those bags in the house will get rid of her spirit?' She looked at Sam and he squirmed in his seat. 'I mean who is to say she won't come back if her blood tainted the house?'

Dean looked straight at Trinity. Placing his hands on the notebook before him, 'Look we don't know that. The thing is that Kelly isn't around. They don't think this thing exists.'

'No she does know something Dean. I had to tell her in order for her to get Jake away. She has seen more things Dean and heard them. She's pregnant Dean and scared.' Tess grabbed his hand. 'I think she's seen more than what she's letting on.'

'I think we kind of need to get Kelly and Jake back at some stage while we are here after the placing of the bags. Just to be sure.'

Trinity nodded, 'So I guess I need to stick around too. I mean three hunters are better than two.' She stood up and stretched Sam moved again uncomfortably but as he did so smiled widely at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam couldn't get to sleep. All he could do was think about Trin. She was so beautiful. He couldn't seem to shake the thought of her eyes and her smile. Her body in that thin night dress as well didn't help. His body ached for her.

God how pathetic was that? He tossed in his bed and punched the pillow. He closed his eyes and immediately her face appeared.

Every time he met someone knew he felt like he was betraying Jess. Dean had told him to meet other women and have fun but Sam couldn't shake this image of her and compare her to every woman he met. He thought it was probably something everybody did when they met someone new but it still didn't feel like he was being fair to those memories. Sam opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He knew he wasn't going to sleep.

Xx

Trin lay awake thinking of Sam. Those big puppy dog eyes were beautiful and the smile. His large hands had taken most of her attention.

Her nipples hardened at the thought of him. She wanted to go to his room and just stare into his beautiful eyes.

She never felt that way about men she didn't always trust them but Sam's eyes and his voice told her she could trust him.

She thumped her pillow and rolled onto her side. 'GOD!' She muttered as she swung her legs out of her bed and opened the window. She took several deep satisfying breaths.

Xx

Dean watched Tess sleep. She slept on her side with a smile on her face.

Dean remembered that first night they spent together and he had watched her. She looked so beautiful and those nights and days with her were the most precious to him. He knew it sounded corny and he would never have admitted it but she looked like an angel.

All that peace in her face made him more willing to stay awake each night just to watch her sleep.

He had been in a drawer and found a picture of them together that she had taken when they had been together. Her arms were around his waist as he held the camera. They both were smiling and Dean just remembered never wanting to leave her. He took the picture and placed it on her dressing table.

She'd touched it as soon as she'd seen it and smiled. Soon they would make some more photographs together.

Tomorrow would get crazy with Jake and Kelly coming back to their house. Dean guessed that he would have to explain the whole rock salt incident and he wasn't looking forward to that.

He smiled as he remembered the look on her face when she first saw him that night in the alley. Her face was white and she was shaken up by the incident but when he asked for her number she really changed.

Her face came alive and he knew that all he wanted to do was be with her. He smiled at that statement it sounded more like something Sammy would say.

Maybe it was simply the fact he was in love with her.

He snuggled next to her warm body and felt his eyes droop.

No sooner as he closed his eyes the alarm clock went off. He groaned as he rolled over and switched the alarm off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam stood waiting for Dean and Tess by the car. He hadn't seen Trinity this morning and he was wondering where she was. As he stood stretching against the hood he turned as he heard the sound of feet running down the path.

He saw Trinity jogging towards him. Her face was flushed and her hair was up in a long pony tail. Her t-shirt was tight to her body and he instantly found himself hardening in his jeans.

She saw him and smiled. 'Hey!' She said as she neared him. Her body was so close he could have reached out and grabbed her then but he didn't. She began to stretch and cool down as they stood next to one another. Her body was so athletic and lithe.

She smiled at him flushing deeply as she explained, 'I always love to run. Sometimes you know I think if I run fast and far enough I can escape everything in my head.' She laughed nervously.

'I know exactly how you feel.' He looked at her and suddenly he reached and pushed some hair from her face and cupped her mouth towards his. He kissed her softly and she returned the kiss as their tongues softly flicked together. He pulled her closer and held her in his arms.

Suddenly a loud cough was heard behind him. Dean and Tess were standing looking at him and Trinity. They broke apart and both looked equally embarrassed. 'Wow that was quick Sammy.'

He snorted as Tess slapped his arm. 'You two can stay here if you would like too?' Tess blushed as she made eye contact with Trinity.

Her friend smiled and titled her chin defiantly, 'Yeah we would.' She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him back towards the house. He mumbled something about going with Dean and Tess but he soon was cut off from speak as the door slammed behind him.

She pushed him into the door and kissed him again, this time exploring his mouth more with her tongue. 'Does it matter I know nothing about you?'

She mumbled as he pulled her top off her body. 'No. I want you and you want me!' She held his hand as they ran up the stairs to the shower.

They stripped off their clothes and stood with the pounding water on their bodies. Kissing and exploring each other. Her body was so soft and her breasts were large and firm. She tilted her head back as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it. As they were towelling down Sam scooped her up and carried her to the bed. 'I do believe that I've never been carried before.'

She kissed him. He placed her on the bed and slowly rubbed up and down her body with his large hands. He kissed and nipped at her body that was beautiful and pale against the bed cover.

She bit back a moan as he slowly took her breast into his mouth and sucked.

His body ached for her and he slowly entered her with a finger. He found a slow rhythm and she moaned and groaned beneath him, 'Sam please don't stop.'

He smiled at her and she pulled him closer and he entered her. He was really beginning to lose control himself. He was beginning to think he might explode. He entered her so slowly and she gasped as she felt him move inside her gently. They found a constant rhythm.

The world became brighter and soon she felt the warm spurt of Sam inside her. She smiled as they kissed. Her limbs felt as if they were shaking with excitement. 'Sam that was perfect.'

She whispered into his chest as he held her tightly. His body was quivering and she held him tighter. 'Sam what's wrong?'

She looked at his face and saw he was smiling. 'I don't know? I guess you made me feel alive.' She smiled then laughed they both suddenly collapsed in a fit of giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean laughed as he watched his brother being dragged into the house. Tess stifled a laugh as well. 'Dean don't!' She snorted.

'Did you see his face? She's definitely a hand full!'

Tess laughed again, 'He did look like he was a rabbit stuck in headlights.' Sam was definitely for it.

Tess suddenly laughed again, 'You remember that night when we were out and we got drunk and couldn't find the car?'

Dean turned and smiled. 'Yeah I do. I remember dropping the keys on the floor and then banging my head.' She laughed at the memory. 'Oh and I do remember some great back seat sex.'

She felt her cheeks flush. They had been in such a hurry to get each other undressed that they had left the door open. 'No wonder there had been a draft.' She'd laughed so much after they had finished and Dean slammed the door shut.

Dean looked at her. She was still so beautiful. Her hand was running up and down the car interior in concentration. He suddenly found himself feeling slightly turned on. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight and he pulled them down at the crotch. She noticed and turned towards him. 'Dean you feeling a little horny?'

She smiled and bit her lips. 'Erm no!' His voice sounded higher pitched than normal.

She laughed, 'Well Dean,' she said as she as moved closer to him. 'I can help you with that later. Can you wait?' She moved closer and kissed his face. Her hands explored his jeans and he found himself whimpering and biting his lips.

This was what she missed. Dean being his funny self but mostly the thing she missed most of all was him just being all hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They parked near the house. Then they held hands. Dean realised how much he loved this. These past few days with Tess made him feel like a normal person just to wake up next to a beautiful woman everyday and have a proper homemade breakfast. The thing that made him happier was the fact that he felt secure and safe with her. He realised he didn't need pretend to be anyone else just Dean Winchester that's all she wanted and all she expected of him. He clutched her hand tighter and found her clasping his hand too.

As they walked up the path towards Kelly's house the front door opened. 'Oh jeez!' Tess squeezed harder.

Her friend stormed down the drive, 'Ok Tess are you going to explain why my garden is ripped up and my one bedroom is totally smashed to hell.' She looked at Dean, 'Please don't tell me he has been involved.'

Dean immediately opened his mouth to speak then clamped it shut.

'Kelly can we talk inside? Dean and his brother have been working to help you and Jake. We can tell you what it was that was here. You need to know that what this thing was could have harmed you and your baby.'

Kelly instinctively put her hand to her stomach. 'You better come in.' Jake stood in the door way.

'Kelly who is this?' indicating towards Dean.

'I'm Dean Winchester. I'm Tess's boyfriend.' They shook hands.

Kelly sat down on the sofa, 'So you are going to explain all this?'

Tess nodded to Dean. 'Well Tess told me about your "rat problem"!'

He put air quotations around the words rat problem. 'My brother and I are investigators of the supernatural. Ok I know I know you think I'm crazy well maybe I am but you both know you've experienced some things in this house.'

He looked at the faces before him they were both pale and unsure.

Dean swallowed and carried on, 'Well if you both know what I'm talking about you would have noticed the house seems quiet. Well that's because the ghost that was haunting it is gone.'

Dean passed Kelly the picture, 'That is Rose Carter and her husband Simon. They lived in this house for a year in which time Rose had a baby. Then they both disappeared. Well all the tenants after Rose and her husband were families with no more early pregnancies until you.' She looked at Dean and then Tess.

'What do you mean?' Jake was holding her hand looking equally bemused.

'Well Rose was murdered. Her body was hidden in the garden and her remains and spirit were at peace until you moved in and being pregnant. Her spirit is jealous of that fact as her child was taken from her and your life with your partner and child is just beginning. She also is unable to trust a man that's why she attacked Jake. He represents her husband. Don't worry.'

He had noticed the looks exchanged between them. 'We have solved the problem we placed bags to get rid of her spirit also we salted and burnt the bones. You both should be ok. I need to stay here tonight with you both to see if it has worked.'

They looked at him and Jake was the first to speak, 'Well I think after all that we could do with your help. After all you've done we need your help.'

He squeezed Kelly's hand and she stared at the picture of Rose. 'That poor girl.' Her body shook. 'I mean she died and her child. That's terrible.' Kelly's hand shook as she placed the picture on the table.

In the kitchen Tess looked at Dean. He was standing at the sink and was peeling potatoes. She had to smile. He turned and looked at her, 'What are you laughing at? I mean I can peel potatoes.'

She moved towards him and circled his waist and held him close. 'No you're doing a good job. Don't worry.' She could hear his heart beating and smiled as he held her closer.

He looked down at her and said, 'You ok baby?' She nodded. She had just realised how much she loved this normalcy and how Dean was just so different to the hunter she knew and loved as much as this man standing peeling potatoes.

xx

As Kelly and Jake went to bed Tess and Dean sat up. 'You really should go. Just in case. I mean we aren't sure if she's gone.' He looked at her with tired eyes.

She snuggled into his arms and smiled, 'Dean she's gone. You and Sam can tell and so can Kelly. She feels safer.' They sat holding onto one another and she loved the feel of his body against hers.

'I've missed this.' He whispered and kissed her head. She shifted and moved closer towards him.

Both of them fell asleep and were awakened by the sun shining on their faces. Dean moved and Tess sat up. 'I'll go check on Kelly and Jake.'

He heard a noise in the kitchen and instinctively reached for his gun. He moved towards the adjoining door and kicked it. As it swung open he saw Jake and Kelly were sat at the kitchen table and lowered his weapon.

He saw Kelly smile and said, 'You two want a drink?'

As she bustled towards him with two coffee mugs in her hand she said, 'Dean me and Jake want to thank you and your brother for helping us. I mean this time last week I would have thought you were mad but now seeing that girl and hearing that I wasn't going crazy myself I feel much better about you being with Tess.'

She looked at him, 'When I heard about you I wasn't sure but seeing you together today I really am glad your back together. Just don't mess it up a pregnant woman is not good to mess with.' She laughed as she held her bump and looked at him.

Dean smiled, 'Kelly trust me I won't I love her.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam looked at the woman lying next to him. She was asleep. He counted her eyelashes as she slept. He was right when he said that she made him feel alive. She was totally different to Jess and he couldn't get over how she made him feel. He tried to shift his arm without waking her but she stirred and opened her beautiful green eyes.

She looked up and smiled, 'I hope you weren't making a run for it.' As she said it she pushed him back on the pillows. They kissed and he ran his hands down her naked body. 'We have to get moving. Dean and Tess will be back soon.' Trinity shifted and smiled, 'Don't you want me Sam?'

She flickered her eyelashes and lowered her voice and Sam found himself stirring and going hard. He made a soft whimper as she felt his erection and lay on top of him and slowly he felt himself slide inside of her. He looked at her above him and she smiled as she bent to kiss his lips. They moved together slowly at first but then picked up a pace. He watched her and saw how she bit her lip and closed her eyes as they moved together.

The front door suddenly slammed and the both briefly pulled apart. 'Don't worry!' Sam whispered as they kissed and carried on where they left off.

xx

Dean looked at Tess walking into the house. He loved to watch her move around the house and sometimes he would purposefully stand in the doorway watching her move around the kitchen or swaying to some music on the stereo. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else other than here with her. She turned and looked at him, 'So you think you want to stay for a bit longer? I mean your case is over you could go back and hunt.'

He looked into her big blue eyes and smiled, 'Tess I love you and I want this. Us. We have to give it a try.'

She smiled and ran into his arms and took a deep smell of Dean, 'I have waited too long for you to say that. I love you too Dean.'

She kissed him long and deep.

She took a long look into his eyes and moved towards the fridge, 'Hmmm well we have a couple of beers and also some whipped cream.'

She watched his face as she mentioned the cream. 'Well that's one party I am glad I'm invited too.' He moved towards her and kissed her again taking her hand and leading her towards their bedroom.


End file.
